


“自然系列”第17部：自然的比赛

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [17]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 译注：（1）棒球比赛贯穿全程，所以文中包含大量棒球比赛术语。本来第三部就是因为同样的情况，被我先跳过了（见11楼）。这次因为感情线内容也比较多，而且非常重要，所以决定还是要翻出来。比赛用语我尽力查了，实在不确定或不理解的就直接搬原文，所以也许还存在错漏，如果有熟悉比赛规则的同学请不吝指出哇~（鞠躬）（2）Jim的前妻卡洛琳出场，真实修罗场，场面一度尴尬、难看、针锋相对、火花四溅。总之这篇文里的卡洛琳不算非常友好，如果介意请三思~（3）后半段有公厕play，blowjob。（上次见家长后搞卡车play，这次见前妻后搞公厕play，难道是因为经受了巨大压力后要刺激一下发泄出来？）
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第17部：自然的比赛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Outing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984681) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> 译注：
> 
> （1）棒球比赛贯穿全程，所以文中包含大量棒球比赛术语。本来第三部就是因为同样的情况，被我先跳过了（见11楼）。这次因为感情线内容也比较多，而且非常重要，所以决定还是要翻出来。比赛用语我尽力查了，实在不确定或不理解的就直接搬原文，所以也许还存在错漏，如果有熟悉比赛规则的同学请不吝指出哇~（鞠躬）
> 
> （2）Jim的前妻卡洛琳出场，真实修罗场，场面一度尴尬、难看、针锋相对、火花四溅。总之这篇文里的卡洛琳不算非常友好，如果介意请三思~
> 
> （3）后半段有公厕play，blowjob。（上次见家长后搞卡车play，这次见前妻后搞公厕play，难道是因为经受了巨大压力后要刺激一下发泄出来？）

“嘿！长毛小子！”

正在不同球棒之间进行比较研究的Blair Sandburg抬起头，一眼看到亨利·布朗正朝他灿烂地咧嘴。布朗举起手中的啤酒瓶，比了个祝酒的手势，“赶紧去吧，让他们瞧瞧，尺寸不能说明一切*！”

（译注：吐槽Blair的身高体型。）

Blair咧嘴一笑，举起选中的球棒。“给他们个好看！”他欢快地回答，起身去等待他的轮次。

Blair做了几次模拟挥棒的动作，同时看着在本垒挥舞着的梅根·康纳。Ball two。没问题：警察队6-4领先消防队呢。

“别着急，”他朝她叫道，“等你的手感！”梅根脸上掠过一抹微笑，然后调整站位等待下一个投球。

克里斯·哈里根，这个在小瀑布城消防队工作了十年的近2米高的大汉，将他的帽檐拉低到眼睛上方，调动起庞大身躯上的所有肌肉，对梅根做出威吓的姿态。

但这没有卵用：Sandburg欢呼一声，看着梅根出乎意料地触球，然后冲向一垒。哈里根脚底踉跄一下，笨重的身形阻碍了他争抢那颗呼啸着飞过的球。

他失手了。

“加油！”Sandburg高声叫道，刚在一垒停住的梅根立刻像子弹一样冲了出去，终于在球落入守垒员的手套之前安全触地。

Blair举拳庆贺，笑容满面地迎接从二垒跑回来的梅根。他转过身，想和重案组的同事们一起分享胜利的喜悦，然而一旁的球员休息区却奇怪地空落落的。只有奥哈拉和雷诺兹在那里，他们俩挥了挥手表示庆祝，但其他人呢？Jim呢？

Blair随意地扫视公园，发现其他警探正围在重案组的野餐桌旁。这就对了，Blair笑着想。吃的在哪里，这群警察就跟到哪里。你不能怪他们对食物太过热衷，真的：负责这次的厨师工作的是乔尔·塔格特——他正捣鼓着一个便携烧烤架——而他经常用他的独家秘方来腌制汉堡，连Blair都不得不承认，腌出来的肉太特么有味儿了。

“Sandburg！愣着干嘛，上场啊！我们没有一整天时间陪你耗！”哈里根高声呼喊的声音传来。Blair猛地转头，回到比赛的现实中，迅速走到本垒的位置。哈里根顺着他的视线，瞟了一眼野餐桌，露出一个假笑，“别担心——你男朋友等下就要过来了。”

Blair挤出一丝紧绷的微笑，拼命回忆应如何应对这种男子气概式的胡诌八道。实际上，当它不是真的的时候，你只需要表现得愤怒就好了。他在脑海中迅速过了一遍可能的回答，“放你的屁”、“如数奉还”（译注），最终无力地决定用，“闭上你的臭嘴，赶紧投球。”

（译注：You're rubber, I'm glue，俚语，原应为I'm rubber，you're glue，我是橡胶你是胶水，表示对方的脏话都粘在对方身上，碰到自己就弹开了，有点像中文的“反弹”或者“孽力回馈”。文中写反了，应该是作者笔误或者表示Blair急傻了吧。）

哈里根大笑着将球朝他投来，Blair挥棒太快，错过了这个球，场上的消防队员们立刻齐声嘲笑起来。“哎呀，这可太糟了。”哈里根故作同情地说，而Blair·阿Q·Sandburg幻想自己正处在一个自己比现在高一英尺而道德素质低一个度，然后亲手将对面的投球手扔到他自己的投手区的假想世界中，让自己冷静下来。

“打起精神来呀，长毛小子，”哈里根说。“我可不想听到你这么快输掉比赛，让你家另一半怪到你头上。”

“不会输的。”Blair简单地反击道，又练习了几下挥棒。

“是嘛，”哈利根问道，“谁给你的自信啊？”

“毕竟你们队太差了！”Blair大喊一声，站稳了脚跟。

哈里根做好投球的姿势，Blair伸展肌肉，预备挥棒——

——胃部忽然绞紧，向下坠落，他颤抖一下，猛吸一口气，世界仿佛在眼前浮动，他握紧了手中的球棒。

不管James Joseph Ellison现在在在哪里，他一定面临着极大的压力——因为Jim正发出一波又一波的焦虑情绪，而这些信号被Blair像无线电天线一样接收到了。

球从他身旁掠过——谢天谢地，飞高了。

“Ball One！*”裁判高喊。

（译注：应该是指哈里根的球投得不好。）

Blair将头转向左边，视线焦急地搜寻Jim。他眯起双眼，但是无法从一大群警察中定位到他的搭档。无论如何，这肯定不是因为食物——那边正在发生什么事，而不仅仅是午餐。

再多的牛肉被烤焦也不至于让Jim如此情绪消极。

在他对面，哈里根已经绷紧弦，准备扔出手中的球，Blair镇静下来，快速举起一只手，一脚踏出垒位，“暂定一下！”

哈里根长吁一声，一手掐腰，摆出一副夸张的耐心的姿态。“慢慢来，Sandburg，我可以陪你玩儿一整天。”其他的消防队员纷纷发出窃笑。

Blair朝哈里根挤了挤脸，然后用拳头捂住嘴做出咳嗽的动作。【Jim，】他轻声说，将话语推向公园的另一头，【你没事吧？】

过了几秒钟，答案漂浮回来。是的，Jim没事，或者，更准确地说，Jim“声称”自己没事。

Blair用手背抹抹嘴巴，掩盖嘴唇的动作，【你需要我过去吗？】

不！——哇，这次的回答几乎马上就到：Jim对他的问题提出了非常严正、明确、迅疾的反对意见啊。

Blair讶异地眨了眨眼，几乎感到一种冒犯。

行吧，Blair恼怒地想。你说不就不吧。又不是说他没有其它的事要忙——见鬼，他的比分可是1:1呢，上帝啊！

他愤愤地哼了一声，走回垒位，举起球棒。

嘁。

“完事儿了？”哈里根用嘲讽的礼貌语气问。

“是的，我准备好了。”Blair回答。

“你确定？”

Blair放下球拍，朝哈里根竖起一根中指，他现在没心情打嘴炮。

“好吧，好吧。”哈里根说，重新进入投球状态，Blair举起球棒，等着他投球。“砰！”球朝他飞来——

——我的天啊！Jim简直是一个大写加粗的不快乐的露营者！Blaie疯狂地朝球击去，努力集中心思在比赛上，然而他的身体正接收着一波又一波Jim身上传来的低沉的情绪。

无需多言，他失手了，第二次好球。

【你他妈搞什么啊……？】Blair无声地朝Jim怒吼。

歉意。情绪公告板上第二条信息的主题是道歉：Jim感到很抱歉。好吧，下周末他们不得不给消防队洗车*的时候再说抱歉吧。

（译注：重案组和消防组比赛，重案组输了的话要给消防队清洗消防车。应该是第三部里讲过的规则。）

【你干什么呢？】Blair嘀咕着，深吸一口气，努力尝试着冷静。他的神经末端现在像疯了一般活跃，手指尖都在微微发痒。幸好戴了帽子——否则他的头发绝对会竖起来。

每个人都在盯着他——就像你做梦梦到自己在课堂上一丝不挂一样。天啊，他刚才一定像个白痴。他感觉自己被一群正咧着嘴讥笑的魁梧消防员包围，简直像史蒂芬·金小说里的场景——《Firestopper》*之类的。Blair狠狠咽了一口唾沫，瞥到梅根担忧的脸，她正从二垒朝同情地朝他看过来。

（译注：史蒂芬·金，美国作家，代表作《闪灵》、《肖申克的救赎》等。他有一本书叫《Firestarter》。）

没用啊，他还是能听到自己的心脏跳个不停，他无法集中注意力，他应该离开，到Jim那里去，陪在Jim身边——

他看到哈里根正准备投出下一个球，于是努力进入状态。上帝，他满头大汗了。他试着吞咽，然后呼吸卡在喉咙口。他无法呼吸了。见鬼，Jim，他疯狂地想——不要把你的恐慌投射到我身上啊！

然后，哈里根投出了球，世界变成白色，球直直地朝他飞来，但他应该到Jim身边的，去Jim那里，陪伴Jim——

——他甚至没意识到自己挥出了球棒，直到他听到球棒与球撞击的声音，那巨大的声响让他一下子跳起来。然后他看到消防员们全都伸直脖子，抬起头，于是他也抬起头——白色的球在半空划过……继续飞着……飞出了公园……再见了……

“Blair！”梅根的喊声让他回过头，她已经转到第三个弯，正疯狂地打手势让他走——走——快走！于是他跑起来，迷迷糊糊地围着垒位奔跑，然后慢慢跑回本垒，然后他继续跑着，跑出了球场，跑向野餐桌。

快到达野餐桌时，他放慢脚步。他不希望自己看起来得很奇怪——要表现得像一个正在享受七月四日国庆节的平常的家伙，而不是一个试图跟踪自己哨兵的陷入恐慌的萨满！

谈话的声音灌入他的耳朵，他一时没有反应过来。“不，真的，你气色真好——”“这可真是个惊喜！”“企业的生活怎么样？”“一定赚得不少吧。”Blair挤过拥挤的人群，想看看他们到底在和谁说话。

是卡洛琳，前Ellison太太，本姓普卢默的那位。她正靠在一张桌子上，喝着一杯白葡萄酒。

“我的天啊。”Blair暗暗地想，同时脸上立刻挂起一个笑容。

卡洛琳身旁站着另一名高挑的红发女子，而附近的长椅上，Jim正轻声和一个红发小女孩说话。三个女人之间的相似之处显而易见：如果那两位不是卡洛琳的姐妹和侄女，那就是卡洛琳在选择朋友方面有严重的自恋倾向。

原来是一次见鬼的家庭团聚，Blair心想，脸上的微笑挤得更大。

这时，卡洛琳发现了Blair的到来，她的脸上立刻浮现起一个和Blair一样灿烂而夸张的笑容*，“你好，Blair。”听到Blair的名字，Jim抬起头看过来，他的表情有些神秘莫测，而重案组的警探们忽然陷入一种沉默。

（译注：此时卡洛琳已经知道或者说猜到Jim和Blair的关系，详见第七部，卡洛琳打电话给Jim确认保险受益人被修改的事。）

“你好，卡洛琳！”Blair用尽可能正常的高兴语调回答。他的身体里还残留着Jim之前的焦虑，然而现在他自己也已经开始批量生产焦虑了。

如果是在不同的场景，他可能会走过去给她一个拥抱；但是眼下看来，他十分怀疑那样做是否会受到欢迎，所以他只好站在那里，像个白痴一样挥了挥手。

Blair快速朝Jim瞥了一眼，但Jim立刻移开视线。Blair转向卡洛琳，一时不知该说什么。“你看起来很不错。”这是实话：卡洛琳看起来确实不错。她留起了披肩长发，穿着漂亮的夏装和凉鞋，看起来很是惬意，并且比Blair记忆中的要年轻得多。

见鬼。

“谢谢。”她回答，视线中有一种古怪的评估意味，“我听说你现在是个正式的警察了。”

“是啊，”他说，两只脚不安地轮流交换重心。“感觉这是我应该做的事，你知道吧？”

“当然，”她缓缓说，“当然。”

他们盯着彼此好一会儿，忽然，其他警探七嘴八舌地开始谈话，打破了无声的尴尬。

“她看起来好极了，不是吗？”

“当然——她不用像我们一样作息不稳啦。”

“以及三餐不定。”

“而且旧金山是个好地方呢。”

“但是我们很想你，普卢默——你在这里工作特别好。”

“喜欢南方的生活吗，卡洛琳？”

“是啊，”卡洛琳微笑地说，“那里很好。”然后她开始谈论旧金山的好玩的事物。Blair朝Jim走了一步。

“嘿。”Blair轻声说。

Jim抬头看看他，脸上仍然带着那种难以理解的神情。“嘿，”他回答，“Blair——这是我的外甥曼迪。曼迪是谢里尔的女儿，谢里尔是卡洛琳的妹妹。”他停下来，看向谢里尔，她正以保护的姿态徘徊在女儿身旁。

Jim张嘴开始对谢里尔介绍Blair。有那么一瞬，Blair不确定他会怎么说。哈里根的“男朋友”忽然浮现在脑海中，他蹙了蹙眉，完全无法想象这个词从Jim嘴巴里说出来的样子。这是我的室友？我的向导？我的Sandburg？可不是吗：“我的Sandburg——人人都应该有一个Sandburg，没什么大惊小怪的。”

Niece-daughter-sister-wife-husband-Sandburg：我的天啊（oh brother），原谅我的双关语。亲属关系是公认的混乱谜团，但这是一个复杂的新世界。其它的标签都很简洁明了，但他从来没有很轻易地融入任何地方，而现在开始毕竟已经太晚了。Niece-daughter-sister-wife — no, ex-wife，他在脑中快速修正。他们只是前妻以及前夫，此刻他十分希望自己很有一份Jim的离婚判决作为确切的支撑。

Jim开口了，“谢里尔，这是我的搭档（partner，可以表示搭档、伙伴，也可以表示恋人）Blair Sandburg。”Blair如释重负地呼出一口气。当然——搭档是个很切当的词：可以恰好到处且似是而非地表达一个男人的最好的朋友的意思。

谢里尔朝Blair淡淡地笑了笑，冰冷的眼神暗示她明明白白地知道他是谁。多么恰到好处又似是而非啊。Blair努力用和煦的微笑迎接她冷硬的表情，但并不能融化她半点儿。

“曼迪，这是Blair。”Jim说，声音中藏不住对侄女的喜爱。

“你好，Blair。”曼迪说，她抬起头对Blair露出一个笑容，同时一本正经地伸出手，Blair笑起来。

Blair握住她的小手，庄重地摇了摇。Jim不得不坐下来和小女孩好好说话，而他自己没有这样的困难。这个孩子在她的年纪来说算很高的（他小小地咳嗽一下），但他很开心，因为这个家庭聚会中至少有一个人不会对他怒目而视。“你好，曼迪。”他以一个矮个子对另一个矮个子的方式热情地说。我是你妈妈的姐姐的前夫的现任男友噢。他心想，紧张地瞥了一眼谢里尔。

“曼迪今年七岁，对不对，曼迪？”Jim问。

“七岁十个月啦。”她纠正道。

Jim点点头，抬头看向Blair，“七岁十个月。”他按小女孩的申明严肃地重复道。“上一次我见到曼迪，她还只有……这么高。”Jim抬起一只手，放在离地面大约一英尺（约30cm）的地方，曼迪捂住嘴咯咯地笑起来。

“不，才不是呢！”她表示抗议。

“就是的！”Jim说。

“不是啦！”曼迪大笑着重申。

“是啦！”Jim也重复道，一边的嘴角向上翘起。

这时，谢里尔抓起曼迪的手，对她说，“来吧，亲爱的——我们去看木偶表演吧。”她快速地来回瞟了瞟Jim和Blair，毫无必要地解释道，“那边的零食摊旁边有一场木偶表演，他们每年都会办一场儿童节目……”

Jim缓缓点点头，“当然。再见，曼迪。”

“再见，Jim叔叔！”曼迪用空闲的那只手挥了挥，Jim也挥了挥。谢里尔转身告诉卡洛琳她要离开，然后就带着曼迪大步穿过草坪。

“是个好孩子。”Blair主动开口说。

“是啊。”Jim含糊地回答。

“嘿，大伙儿！大伙儿！”Blair回头看去，梅根·康纳正向他们走来。“我们还有场比赛呢，记得吗？”她大声说着，朝身后的棒球场指了指。“我们还在球场上呢，快过去！”

重案组的警探们从桌上拿起各自的手套，纷纷起身跑向球场旁的休息区。Jim犹豫一下，看了看卡洛琳，然后对Blair闷声说，“告诉西蒙替我上一垒，好吗？”

Blair皱起眉，“这……好吧。”

Jim看进Blair的眼睛，有那么一瞬，Blair看见一抹队长Jim Ellison的影子，“一定要打败那群家伙。”

“当然，”Blair点点头，“必须的。”然后转身走向球场，心脏跳个不停。

梅根跟上Blair，走在他身边。“刚才是怎么回事？”她低声问，回头看了眼Jim，后者已经挪到卡洛琳身边坐下，“那个人是谁？”

“卡洛琳·普卢默，”Blair黯黯地说，“Jim的前妻。”

梅根又朝那边看了一眼，“她就是Jim的前妻？”

“是的。”Blair说，调整着手上的手套。

“难怪，”梅根同情地说，“你——你还好吗？”她停下脚步，一手拉住Blair。

Blair叹了口气，“我感觉自己有点像第二任德温特夫人*，”他坦承道，用脏污的手背擦了擦前额，“不过除此之外，我没事。”

（译注：德温特夫人，出自小说《蝴蝶梦》，年轻女孩嫁入曼陀丽庄园，发现整个庄园仍然受到逝去的第一任德温特夫人丽贝卡的影响。）

“别担心，老兄。”梅根安慰着他，亲密得捏了捏他的胳膊。

“是啊。”Blair嘟哝着，朝二垒和三垒之间他的位置走去，“告诉西蒙由他上一垒。”

梅根点头，走向投手丘，同时朝西蒙·班克斯招招手。球员重新排列，尘埃落定，西蒙上一垒，布朗二垒，雷夫三垒，Blair一如往常充当游击手——奥哈拉和雷诺兹在外野，乔尔·塔格特从烧烤架边被拉开，受命担任接球手。

幸运的是第一个上场的正是克里斯·哈里根。梅根朝他咧开嘴，“哎呀，哎呀，哎呀——瞧瞧是谁来了呀？”

“闭嘴，康纳。”哈里根朝她反击。他用力地挥挥手中的球棒，明显对自己站在垒位的另一边感到紧张。

“让我们见识一下您这位大人物的厉害吧。”梅根放出狠话，然后投出一个看起来温和但暗藏杀招的球。哈里根没有接住。

Blair感觉自己很难集中注意力在比赛场上，他觉得自己变回成一个小孩，被降级到右外野上，祈祷球不要飞到他的附近。

他忍不住地朝Jim和卡洛琳坐着的地方瞥，忍不住监控Jim的情绪状态。他们看起来似乎在聊天，至少是卡洛琳在对Jim聊天，而且……

“Strike Two！”裁判高声判定，Blair强迫自己将注意力放回到比赛上。

加油，梅根，Blair祈祷着，继续把那些混蛋打得屁滚尿流吧。而梅根确实就是这么做的——哈里根挥出球棒，但错过了她投出的第三个球，他懊丧地扔下球棒，大步离开比赛场。

梅根愉快地笑起来，“是不是太快了啊，哈里根，”她在身后朝他大喊，“就和大多数男人一样嘛！”哈里根给了她一个下流的眼神，Blair钦佩地笑起来，梅根的英语可能带一些口音，但这不影响她可以像本地人一样讲出一些大男子主义的玩笑。

他有些焦躁地待着球场上。对方一人出局，还要上两人，之后还有两局，Blair烦恼地想，该死——他不可能撑完整场比赛的。

简直破坏了一个完美的星期天下午。

下一个消防队员走上前，朝梅根挥舞着球棒。她投出球，对方将球扔到中外野。布朗向后慢跑几步，轻松地接住了。

两人出局。天啊，这些家伙真的逊毙了。看到他们脸上惊愕的表情，Blair咧嘴一笑：对方正是力量有余，敏锐不足。

而敏锐恰恰是重案组一贯的风格。

消防组球员们懊恼的表情让Blair振奋非常。去他的，今天毕竟是美好的一天啊——Blair停下心中的胡思乱想，试图认真地享受比赛。阳光明媚，青草如茵，换季期的天气暖意融融——夹在春秋雨季之间的小瀑布城难得的几日好天气。

好天气就适合在公园跑来跑去，打打球，当然，除了Jim和卡洛琳待在一起，而不是和他们其他人一样在球场上……

重案组同僚们的齐声喊叫让Blair惊醒过来，他这才意识到球正朝他的方向过来。他迅速集中精力，看到它已经飞进他的区域，于是三步并作两步冲上前去，一把铲起它，然后扔向三垒的雷夫。

但他反应慢了：消防组的一个家伙已经到达二垒，该死。

当下一个消防员上前击球时，雷夫朝他的方向移动过来，眼睛还紧紧盯着本垒。“Blair，你没事吧？”

Blair叹息一声，“我没事，抱歉，老兄——有点分心了。”

“我猜到了，”雷夫承认道，“听着，试着坚持到这一局结束好吗？”

“我会的。”Blair回答。然后他开始努力尝试，说真的，他努力了，但他回头一瞟，就看见正在全神贯注地交谈的Jim和卡洛琳。他们到底在说什么？有什么好聊的？……

球在球场飞向雷夫，后者抓住球，击中冲向三垒的家伙。三人出局——漂亮——重案组球员们朝休息区走去，Blair松了口气，这一局结束了。

（TBC）

\----------

Blair惊得原地跳起来，定睛一看，原来是雷夫一把搂住了他的脖子。雷夫带着他走向休息区的小冰柜，“我觉得你需要来瓶啤酒。”他说。

“运动的时候不应该喝酒。”Blair提出反对。

“我觉得你需要来一瓶。”雷夫重复道，在泥泞的小冰柜里拿起一个滴着水的瓶子。

“其实我也觉得我需要。”Blair承认道，雷夫笑起来，打开瓶盖后将啤酒递给Blair。“谢了。”Blair接过瓶子举到唇边，长长地喝下一口。

雷夫在休息区的长椅上坐下，用医生看着一个令人忧心的病人的关切眼神注视着他。

Blair将瓶子从嘴中取出，用手背擦了擦嘴。

“好多了？”雷夫问。

“是啊，”Blair一屁股坐到雷夫身边。“多谢，老兄，我确实需要来一口。”

雷夫朝他笑笑，“别客气。”

Blair叹了口气，用瓶子指了指远处的野餐桌，“所以他们是意外撞见的？”

“是啊，特别是对Jim而言，确实是个意外。”雷夫表示同意。“你没看到他当时的表情……”

Blair做了个苦脸，点点头——他能想象Jim的表情，完全不必多言，毕竟他亲自在本垒上接收到了Jim瞬间震惊的信号。

“她来看望她姐姐，”雷夫解释道，“至少她是这么说的。”他补充一句，然后抱起双臂向后靠到休息区的墙壁上。

Blair好奇起来，“‘她是这么说的？’怎么——你不相信吗？”

“不，我相信，”雷夫说。“我的意思是，我相信她来小瀑布城是来看望她姐姐，但她们恰好就在今天带着曼迪到公园来……”雷夫耸耸肩，摘下帽子，Blair有些好笑地注意到，即使过了七局，雷夫的头发也丝毫未乱，前额也没有一滴汗珠。

（译注：电视剧中，雷夫出场不算非常频繁，但是每次出场，弹幕都在刷好帅233）

而且他身上的球衣也一尘不染——他到底怎么做到的？Blair低头看看自己的球衣，上面沾满了他在第四局上半场扑进本垒时蹭到的污渍。

“老实说，Blair——我们国庆日在这里打比赛的传统已经持续多年了。”雷夫解释道，“卡洛琳以前就是场上的一员，而且打得不赖。她肯定清楚今天我们都会在这儿。但是她刚才看到我们时，表现得好像‘噢，好巧啊！’”雷夫翻了翻眼睛。“就好像她已经忘了我们今天会在这里打球，你明白吗？我很了解卡洛琳，她是一位头脑非常精明的女士，不会忘记这种事的。”

“是啊，”Blair沉思地说，“确实不像。”他又饮下一口啤酒，“所以你觉得她为什么来？”

雷夫耸了耸肩，“我猜她想见见我们吧。”他轻轻咳嗽一下，“或者说见见Jim。”

Blair紧张地吐出一口气，“当然，当然。”

雷夫拍拍Blair的腿，伸手探进小冰柜，“来——再来一瓶。”

“我还有呢。”Blair回答。然而他看了看手中的瓶子，这才意识到他已经喝完了。雷夫微笑着，从他手中取过空瓶，将新的一瓶放进去。“多谢。”Blair喃喃地说。

“也许她只是好奇。”雷夫推测说，看向球场对面Jim和卡洛琳还坐着的地方。“想看看他现在过得怎么样。”

Blair点点头，大口喝着啤酒。他开始感到有些愉快的晕眩感。

“Blair，你知道吗？”雷夫忽然定定地看向他，开口道，“他现在过得很好。”Blair眨眨眼，为突如其来的肯定之词吓了一跳。

“我是说，”雷夫继续用一种严肃的口吻说，“我们平时不怎么提，但是我们知道，你明白吗？作为警探，Jim现在更有人情味，一点也不像过去那副混账样子。我们都知道那是因为你。”

Blair忍不住笑起来，他将冰凉的啤酒瓶按在发烫的脸颊上，“嘿——不要注意幕后的男人啊。”他说道，而雷夫大笑起来。

“桑迪！”

Blair抬头张望，看到梅根正坐在草地上，他笑起来：她正和萨拉——他在瑞尼尔大学人类学系的朋友——坐在一起。两人都使劲做着手势，招呼他过去。

“等一下，我去看看。”他对雷夫说，然后翻过栏杆，小跑着向两个女人坐着的地方跑去，走至近处时，萨拉微笑着站起身。

“嘿！”她朝Blair招呼道，Blair轻快地拥抱了她，“最近怎么样？”

“一团乱！”Blair退后一步，欢快地回答，“你呢？”

萨拉朝他咧嘴一笑，“我还不错。我刚才在写论文，但是梅根打电话给我，让我立刻滚过来。”

Blair看看她，又看看梅根，咧开嘴，“哈哈，多么可爱的邀请啊！”

“我也觉得。”萨拉说，然后他们挨着梅根盘腿坐下，后者正手肘撑地半躺在草地上，享受着太阳。

“所以为什么说你一团乱？”萨拉问。

Blair做了个鬼脸，“因为Jim正在那边和他的前妻一起聊天。”

萨拉扬起眉毛，“真的？”

“是的，”梅根确认道，“就在那边的野餐桌旁。”萨拉马上伸长脖子回头看去。

“他们聊了多久了？”萨拉问。

Blair看了一眼表，“32分41秒。”萨拉笑起来。

“看来你并没有特别留意呢。”萨拉说。

“完全没留意。”Blair一边回答，一边向后躺倒在草地上。

“认真说，桑迪，你觉得他们在聊什么？”梅根坐起身问道。“难道她能在32分钟里将他掰回成异性恋？”

“32分钟……”Blair看了一眼表，“52秒里。”

“好吧，在33分钟里？”梅根修正道。

“这个，”Blair考虑了一会儿，“Jim耳根子很软。”

“那也不至于这么软。”梅根不以为然。

“你不了解Jim。”Blair回答。

“是的，但是我了解你。”梅根软下声音，“任何时候我都会把赌注押在你身上。她可不会比你还擅长说服（pushy）人。”

Blair眨眨眼：梅根的话太过接近真相，几乎让他略微感到不自在*。

（译注：梅根用了pushy，可以理解为作为向导的Blair擅长推动（push）别人。）

“你们知道俗话怎么说吗？”萨拉插嘴道，“如果你爱一个人，就放他自由；要是他不回到你身边，那他本来就不属于你。”

Blair撑起身体，瞪了瞪她，“天啊，闭上你的乌鸦嘴。”

“抱歉啦。”萨拉说，但听起来完全没有歉意。

“我拒绝接受任何出现在斯汀歌曲里的建议，”Blair坚决地说，“这是我不可动摇的原则。”

（译注：斯汀，英国歌手。萨拉说的那句话引用自斯汀的《If You Love Someone Set Them Free》，1985年推出，风靡一时。《这个杀手不太冷》里的《Shape Of My Heart》也是他唱的。

“我倒不知道你是个有原则的人。”梅根打趣道。

Blair做了个鬼脸，“我不止有原则，而且有很多，可以装满一个聚宝盆。”

“听人说他可以坚持做六个小时呢。”萨拉插话道。

“谁说的？斯汀自己吗？”Blair哼了一声。

“是的，”梅根同意道，“没想到我会相信斯汀。”

“不然要他怎么说，‘我五分钟就完事儿’吗？”Blair争辩道。

萨拉耸耸肩，“那他根本不需要提起啊。另外，谭崔秘术历史非常悠久——”

（译注：谭崔(Tantra)，印度的一种教派，认为通过性交可以使人类灵魂和肉体中的创造性能源激扬起来。——百度）

“——但现在完全不纯正了，就像大多数新东方主义一样——”Blair反对道。

“——如果你们准备把一个简单的讨论变成一场时长四小时的关于流行文化的人类学家大辩论，我就先退场了。”梅根及时插话道。

Blair和萨拉对视一眼，耸耸肩，抱歉地转向梅根，“对不起。”Blair说。

“这种话题很容易让人发散。”萨拉补充着解释。

“我知道，”梅根抱起双臂，“这就是为什么必须把它扼杀在萌芽状态。”

“嗯，个人而言，斯汀能坚持多久我并不在意，”萨拉说，“我只是觉得这个事实很有趣。”

“只能算仿真陈述*，”Blair修正道，“我不会把这归在事实层面。”

（译注：factoid，仿真陈述，仅因出现在出版物上而被信以为真。）

“噢，对了，”梅根忽然说，“说到，呃……”

Blair笑起来，“坚持多久？”

梅根拍了一下他的肩膀，“不，说到萨拉在不在意斯汀能否坚持六个小时。”

“我们在说这个问题吗？”Blair问。

“萨拉在说这个问题。”梅根回答。

“好吧，怎么了？”Blair问。

“咳——没什么，只是我和其他人说萨拉对你有兴趣来着。”梅根尴尬地咳嗽着。

Blair猛地坐起身：老天爷，他的生活还能更复杂一点吗？

萨拉转头看向梅根，“你和其他人说啥？”

“别激动，”梅根防御性地说。“因为‘我们只是朋友’这种话根本不能让大家信服了！我必须说点什么来解释——”

“梅根！”萨拉一脸震惊，“我——你可以先说一下吧！”

“我觉得桑迪不会介意，”梅根转向他，脸上带着恳求的表情。“我是说，你不介意，对吗？你和我一样注意避免在——”

Blair张了张嘴，但立刻被萨拉截断，“我不是说Blair，”她气愤地说。“Blair是另一个问题——我是说我！你可以先和我说一下的。”

“萨拉，你知道我有多重视我的工作。”梅根无助地说。“你明白的。”Blair皱起眉：他真的有一种滑稽的似曾相识的既视感。

“我当然明白！但是你可以先和我商量一下吧。我是说——你不觉得你这样有些专横吗？Blair，你觉得呢？”萨拉转过头看向Blair，“你不觉得这样做有点专横吗？”

Blair张了张嘴，但立刻被梅根打断。“你当时又不在场，我没办法先和你联系。”她抱起双臂，开始解释，“有人提起你在很多次警局的活动上都出现了，我必须马上说点什么！所以我说，是啊，我们是好朋友，而且我估计你对桑迪有点兴趣吧！”

“真是，所有认识桑迪的人都不会相信这种话！”萨拉哼声。

“喂！”Blair生气地表示冒犯感。

“那么请问我该怎么说呢？”梅根问道，“哎呀，那可真巧，我也不知道她为什么老是出现呢？”

“我告诉你们，我可以表现地超级直男的好吗？”Blair不带特别的针对性地宣布道。

萨拉哼了哼，“没错，Blair——对于瞎子而言。”

“不，他说得对，”梅根为Blair说话，“部门里一半的人都以为他喜欢接待员坎迪。”

“看吧！”Blair得意地瞪着萨拉。

“可不是嘛，眼瞎的那一半。”萨拉回答。

“确实，那一半都眼瞎了。”梅根表示同意。

“也许那一半也以为你是直的，”萨拉说，“还是个爱尔兰人。”

“那倒没有，”现在轮到Blair为梅根辩护道，“说真的，几乎所有人都以为梅根是直的。”

“看吧！”梅根得意地瞪着萨拉。

“好吧，原来你们俩要合起伙来对付我了。”萨拉开口道。

Blair连忙打断她，“不，我没有要合起伙来对付你。我同意你的看法，”他看向梅根，“你应该和她商量一下的。”

“没错。”萨拉附和道。

“不过，”Blair又转向萨拉，“你也应该理解，像我们这样的人在警察部门工作有多让人神经紧张。警局的环境压力特别大，和学校的氛围完全不一样。”

“好的，好的，”萨拉举起双手，承认了这个事实，“我同意你的话。”她转向梅根，继续说道，“我只是希望你事先告诉我一下，好吗？我们可以一起想些办法的。因为我……”她捋了捋棕色的短发，“我——我正准备问你要不要搬来和我一起住来着。”

梅根眨了眨眼，而Blair大笑起来，躺回草地上。

“你准备什么？”梅根问。

“我准备问你要不要搬来和我一起住。”萨拉没好气地重复一遍。

“多么可爱的邀请啊。”Blair看着碧蓝的天空喃喃地说。

“噢，萨拉，”梅根激动地说，“噢，吉米……”

“这是我之前的想法——就在你表现出神经紧张和高度的控制欲之前。”萨拉说。

“神经紧张和高度的控制欲是警察的必备人格，”仰卧在草坪上的Blair懒洋洋地说，“警察就靠它来干活儿。”

“我没有——我不是故意……”梅根说着，向萨拉伸出手，半途忽而停下，收回手，不安地环顾四周。“见鬼，”她悲伤的语气低声说，“你为什么非在这里提出来？”

“抱歉，”萨拉诚心回答，“只是你愚蠢的谎话给我搞毛了……”

梅根环顾四周一圈，低声对萨拉说，“听着，我爱你，我真的想和你好好聊这件事，但是不能在这里——这里不安全……”

“我开始讨厌这个假日了。”Blair小声说。

“Power, brother，”萨拉叹息地回答。

“天啊，这下我还有什么心情上场投球？”梅根哀怨地说。

“你问倒我了，”Blair喃喃地说，“今天对主队来说不是一个好日子。”

“就剩两局啦，”萨拉充满希望地为两人打气，“而且你们9-4领先呢。”

“说得对，”梅根揉了揉脸，“我们现在遥遥领先，”她低头看看Blair，“剩下两局而已，我们能出多大乱子？”

“别问我。”Blair说，然后抬起手，瞟了一眼手表。“我的天……48分钟了，”他呻吟一声，“别告诉我他们还在聊！”

梅根朝野餐桌那边瞟了一眼，叹息一声，“好吧，我不告诉你。”

“见鬼！”Blair嘟囔道，“他们到底有什么好聊的？”

“也许在起小孩的名字。”梅根说。

“不好笑，”Blair焦躁地说，“我现在没有心情笑。”

梅根拉起Blair的胳膊放到膝盖上轻轻揉捏，“抱歉啦，我开玩笑瞎说呢。”

“嘿，我以前觉得我才是应该爱上他的人。”萨拉笑着说。

“他有两条胳膊呢，一边挽一个也成。”梅根笑着回答。

“你们没看到他和他小侄女在一起的样子，”Blair将胳膊抽回来，喃喃地说，“他真的很喜爱那小孩。”

“不然呢？你不希望他喜爱他的侄女吗？”萨拉问道，“这说明他是个好舅舅啊。”

Blair叹了口气，“我没有不希望他喜欢他侄女，他确实是个好舅舅，我只是发发牢骚罢了。”

“你反应过度了，”梅根坚定地说。“他们有多久——两年没见面了吧？”

“三年。”Blair说。

“这就是了，”梅根说，“他们只是互相聊聊近况，叙叙旧，没什么大不了的——”

就在这时，Blair忽然深深地倒抽一口气，在草地上剧烈地扭动了一下。梅根和萨拉吓了一跳，紧紧盯着他，梅根轻轻摸了摸他的胳膊，“桑迪？”

“见鬼。”Blair轻声说，身体颤抖着。

萨拉和梅根担忧的脸庞隐隐浮现在他上方，但他说不出话，也喘不上气。“桑迪……你没事吧？”梅根紧张地问道。

“没事，”他嘶声说，翻了个身让自己侧躺着，微微蜷起身体，“我没事。”不，他有事：他正被Jim的情绪浪潮深深笼罩着。

Jim感觉很受伤。Jim的心很疼。

“Blair，怎么回事？”萨拉不安地问。Blair轻轻呻吟一声，保护性地将一只手从T恤V领中伸进去，指尖摸到心脏上方那块残留着疤痕的印记。

“你不会是——在经历某种神秘时刻吧？”梅根紧张地问。*

（译注：上次Blair spirit walk时，Jim就这么和梅根说的，详见第十六部。）

萨拉朝梅根望去，“神秘什么？”

“她在刺激他，”Blair喃喃地说，手指抚摸着心脏上方的图案，“妈的——她真的在人身攻击他。”

“你怎么知道？——”萨拉不解地问。

“他就是知道。”梅根小声对她说。

“让我缓一下，”Blair嘶声说，“我等下就没事了。”

“我们要不要叫医生？萨拉紧张地问梅根，“他需不需要看医生？””

“我觉得不用，”梅根皱着眉回答，“我是说，他好像从来不看医生。”

“我过一会儿就没事了。”Blair重复道，同时努力让自己镇定下来。

“是不是刚才的热狗有问题？”萨拉问。

“不是热狗的问题。”梅根坚定地说。

Blair深吸一口气，缓缓坐起身，“我没事了，”他狠狠吞咽着，“没事了——别担心。”

“你确定吗？”萨拉皱着眉，“你的脸很白。”

“我要到那边去。”Blair摇摇晃晃地从草地上站起身。

在他们身后，消防组队员们正成群结队地从球场上下来。“但是Blair——到我们上场了，”梅根说，“比赛马上就——”

“去他妈的比赛，”Blair说，他脱下帽子，将帽子和手套扔向一脸惊讶的萨拉。“你上吧——欢迎加入重案组队伍。”

“但是——”萨拉抗议道，但Blair已经朝草地那头的野餐桌走去，“Blair！……”

Blair像没听见一样继续前进。

正如他所怀疑的那样，卡洛琳掌握了整场谈话。Jim只是坐在那里，像雕塑一样一动不动，低头看着草地，然而他外表的冷静无法阻止一波又一波的焦虑情绪散射而出。

而Blair，作为Jim情绪的接收端，一刻也不会为Jim平静的外表所糊弄。

够了，Blair下定决心。一切必须到底为止。他看了眼手表。

一小时零四分钟。

（TBC）

\----------

“嘿！”Blair走至餐桌近前大声喊道，有意打断他们的对话。Jim抬起眼皮扫了他一眼，卡洛琳则猛地转头看过来。

“Blair，你怎么来了？”她露出一个满口白牙的笑容。

“只是来看看你们在聊什么。”Blair回答，他停在Jim身侧，状似随意地将一只手搭在Jim肩上。

“你能不能……让我们单独谈谈？”卡洛琳努力维持着紧绷但礼貌的声音问。

“当然啦。”Blair轻松地回答，然后看向Jim寻求一个确认，“Jim，你说呢？”

Jim盯着草地，好一会儿没有回答，气氛逐渐变得尴尬起来，然后他抬起一只手覆上Blair的手，“不，”他最终开口，“你别走。”

卡洛琳的反应好像被人扇了一巴掌，“Jim，你什么意思？”

“抱歉，”Jim平静地说，但没有抬起头。他握紧Blair的手，轻轻地揉捏一下，“我想我听够了。”

这个小小的动作似乎吸引了卡洛琳的注意，她愣愣地盯着Jim握紧Blair的手。

随后她深吸一口气，眼睛紧紧眯起，“你从来没有真正离开过军队，不是吗？”她用责难的语气说。“你从来没有真正摆脱——严明的纪律、一成不变的惯例、明确的层级。你从来没想要一个平等的伴侣，因为你脆弱的自尊心根本接受不了。你不想要什么平等，你只想要那个——”她轻蔑地看了Blair一眼。“有人永远恭恭敬敬地站在你身后两步远的地方，遵循你的等级制度。”她的声音变得轻柔却致命，“你喜欢身下压着一个男人的感觉，对不对，上尉？”

你无法不佩服卡洛琳，这个女人确实敢说敢做。如果你要当着前夫的面骂他双插头，为什么不干脆选在第八大街上的小瀑布城中央公园里呢？

好吧，躲得过初一躲不过十五，该来的总会来——Blair早就知道这一点，但他心里有一小部分仍然希望过这一切不需要发生。因为如果没有这次谈话，他就能不去想某些尖锐的问题，Jim就更加也不会去想。

“我应该料到的，”卡洛琳在继续说着，她的视线直直地盯着Jim，但并没有真的在看他，好像只是在喃喃自语，而根本不需要他们在场——如果真的是这样的话，今天会无限完美，Blair闷闷地想。“我是说，天哪——我应该调查一下你的过往的。一个像你这样的男人？以往的生活充满更衣室、营房、公共生活区——我简直都不相信我那时一无所觉。那种环境不会容下女人的位置，我妈一直这么说，但是，不，我当时还觉得我会适应*。”

（译注：结合下文，这里卡洛琳的意思是曾为了Jim加入警局工作吧。）

Blair心中闪过一丝同情：他理解她的感受——见鬼，他现在还经历着那种感受……

“我太愚蠢了，”卡洛琳自言自语地说，“适应？我要怎么适应——我都没有正确的‘装备’。”她狠狠地朝Jim吐出最后几个字眼。“我可以做警察，可以做你的赌友，老天保佑我曾经那么努力地去接近你——去捂暖你声称自己拥有的那颗心。但其实我根本没有正确的‘钥匙’，对不对？我从头到尾都没有你真正想要的东西……”

“不是这样的。”Jim轻声反驳。

“你曾经接受过那么多奖牌勋章，但是你永远不会为我而转变，对吗？”卡洛琳嘶哑地笑起来，让Blair感到如针扎一般，她转过头看向他，“他能帮到你吗？”她尖刻地问，“还是说其实那无所谓，毕竟他还有很多东西可以奉献出来，对不对？……”

“够了，不要扯到别的地方。”Jim一下站起身，声音中带上警告的意味。Blair皱起眉，有些疑惑——卡洛琳扯到了什么地方？他不安地看了搭档一眼——Jim绝对比他更了解卡洛琳，而现在Jim的情绪忽然发生了转变，焦虑消退开去，取而代之的是一波又一波如热血奔涌的愤怒。

Blair轻轻叫了一声Jim名字，试图唤起他的注意，但Jim没有看向他，似乎再也看不见他。Blair深吸一口气，咽下一口唾沫，现在吐在鞋子上可不是一个好的解决办法。也许Jim愤怒的情绪是针对卡洛琳的，但传递到他身上后也让他很难受……

“来吧，”Jim忽然紧紧抓住Blair的胳膊，低声闷吼，“我们走——”

“学术圈的市场现在可不太景气，是吗？”卡洛琳看向Blair，用亲切的声音说。“不过没关系，毕竟看起来你已经站稳了脚跟，完全不用犯愁。我猜你总是这样，对不对？不费吹灰之力就能得到免费食宿和闪亮亮的新警徽——我打赌你一定可以在分享会上让学弟学妹们印象深刻，是不是？”

Blair张开嘴想为自己辩护，但卡洛琳没有给他这个机会。“Sandburg，他让你怎么报答他的恩惠呢？替他煮饭？给他的笑话捧场？还是让你为他穿水手服？”

Blai愣愣地看着她，嘴巴微张，他感觉Jim用力地扯了一下他的胳膊，“走吧。”Jim低声说，但他一动不动，脚底生了根一样无法动弹。

一阵微风将卡洛琳的香水吹到他的鼻尖。桃子，玫瑰，总之非常甜蜜芬芳——Jim应该能嗅出来到底是什么味道——她的气息却如此甜美，话语却能如此毒辣。

“你那套嬉皮士的鬼话糊弄不了我，Sandburg，说什么追求爱与和平，”卡洛琳哼了一声，“你只不过是一只寄生虫罢了，你哄得了他可哄不了我。”

这个词深深地将Blair刺痛，让他踉跄地后退一步，而卡洛琳进一抓住她的有利局面，忽的从长椅上站了起来，Jim立刻插到了两人中间。

“你什么都挣不到的，”卡洛琳大声说，绕过Jim高大的身躯向Blair投去锐利的目光，“或者你可以，”她意味深长地改口道，“说不定你比我想的还努力得多——”

“够了。”Jim用身体阻断她的话，“对话到此结束。”

对话？Blair困惑地想，这是对话吗？天啊，如果这是Jim和卡洛琳所谓的对话，那他们吵起架来得是什么样子啊？

“Jim，看在上帝的份上——你到底看上这个爱出风头（pushy）的小混蛋哪一点了？”卡洛琳大声质问道，“还是说你就喜欢他是个爱出风头（pushy）的小混蛋？”她冷笑着。

让他惊讶的是，Jim回答道，“是啊，也许你说得对。”

目前为止，卡洛琳第一次表现得无言以对，就好像事到如今，她还期待Jim给她一个否定的回答。

“听着，这样下去毫无意义，”Jim退后一步，不小心碰到站在他身后两步远的Blair。“没有人故意伤害你，但如果你需要的话，你可以继续这么想。”

卡洛琳倒抽一口气，后退几步，“是啊，也许我需要。”她轻声回答道，然后有意地看向Blair，“让我们生活在各自的谎言中吧。”

“成交。”Jim低声说。卡洛琳缓缓点了点头，转身穿过草地向远处走开。

（TBC）

\-----------

译注：之前好像没有提到，加个背景说明：本篇故事时间是7月4日，美国的独立日，相当于国庆节。这是“自然系列”第二次讲独立日的故事，第一次是第三部，也就是说到现在时间已经过去了一年。

“天啊。”Blair低声说，然后重重地坐到长椅上。

“是啊。”Jim回答，看着卡洛琳消失在草地另一头。

“别误会，但是现在我知道你为什么会离婚了。”Blair抬起头看向Jim。

Jim耸耸肩，“我们也不是一直这样的。”

“不是吗？”Blair怀疑地问。

“对，”Jim摇摇脑袋，似乎想清空它，“我们1992年12月的那一周还是过得很愉快的。”

“好吧……”Blair微弱地说，脸上并挤不出笑意。

Jim深吸一口气，低声说，“很抱歉把你牵扯进……”

“你的人生故事回溯。”Blair轻声说。

Jim含糊地点点头，向远处的球场看去，过了一会儿说，“我想我们要赢了。”

Blair随着Jim的视线看去，“上一场就领先了。”

“很好，很好。”Jim缓缓说，接着看了一会儿比赛又问道，“那个游击手是谁？”

“萨拉。”Blair回答。

“噢。”Jim说，他站在原地又看了一会儿，然后转过身，“想去走走吗？”

Blair点头，“好啊，走走挺好的。”他从长椅上站起身，跟着Jim穿过草坪踏上环绕公园的泥土小径，朝远离球场的方向走去。

他们一起漫步在树林中，公园里因暮色渐起而变得有些昏暗。Jim一路上异常地安静——即使是对Jim而言。

“说来好笑，”最终Blair开口打破宁静，“但是有那么一会儿，我真的很提心吊胆。”

Jim平静地说，“我提心吊胆的时间可不止‘那么一会儿’。”

“不是，我是说更早的时候，”Blair解释道，随意地踢着小径上的石子，“当我看着你和卡洛琳在一起——”

Jim嗤了一声，打断他，“别犯傻。”

“梅根也这么说我。”Blair承认道。

“还好你身边还有人保持着理智。”Jim说。他看看Blair，长长地叹了口气，无奈地摇摇头，“身为一个聪明鬼，你真的傻得可以。”

Blair点头表示同意，“但是，她看起来很漂亮，还那么光鲜亮丽……”

“确实，”Jim看向别处，“如果你喜欢光鲜亮丽的话。”

“你不喜欢吗？”Blair轻声问。

“现在不。”Jim说。

“噢。”

两人穿过树林，朝一座小小的砖砌建筑走去。“天要黑了。”过了一会儿，Blair说，

“是啊，不知道我们赢了没有。”Jim说。

“肯定赢了。”Blair说。

“希望如此。”Jim喃喃。

“是啊。”Blair说。他在公共卫生间附近停下脚步，抬头看向天空，“焰火节目应该快要开始了。”

Jim夸张地发出一声呻吟，“真好，更多的爆炸，来的正是时候。”

“你没问题的，”Blair安慰道，“烟花的声音和枪声差不多的，你已经学会怎么应付了。”他忽然笑起来，“就当它是小瀑布城所有糟糕日子的母亲吧。”Jim的嘴唇抽动一下，Blair的笑意扩大了，“或者假装你回到了军队的日子——”

Blair闭上嘴，希望自己能咽回这句话，但Jim的脸色已然一片空白，而他知道Jim想起了什么——“你从来没有真正离开过军队，不是吗？”

他朝Jim走近一步，试图道歉，试图给予安慰，“Jim——”

Jim举起一只手，向后退开一步，粗暴地说，“没事。”

“狗屁！”这句话让Blair爆发起来，“狗屁的没事！今天整个下午你都在说‘没事’！”

Jim迅速扫视左右两侧，检查附近的人迹。“Blair，别这样，别在这里，现在不是合适的时间，这里也不是合适的地方——”

Blair的反应让Jim和Blair自己都大吃一惊：他拽着Jim的胳膊穿过灌木丛，一直走到砖砌建筑的背后。今天到目前为止，对雷夫来说，是告诉Blai Jim“现在过得很好”的最好时机；对萨拉来说，是约等于向梅根求婚的最好时机；对卡洛琳来说——显而易见。而在这个一直被欢呼雀跃、爱国主义和美国风格，以及棒球比赛所掩盖的表面之下，他度过了相当艰难的一天。也许现在该轮到他来欢庆节日——真正地欢庆独立国庆日的到来。

“Blair，别这样。”Jim一边将自己挣脱开来，一边说，“我没有骗你，真的，我没事……”

“狗屁。”Blair轻声回答，然后步步紧逼，迫使Jim向后靠到墙壁上，然后Blair两手狠狠抓住Jim的T恤，开始吻他。

Jim回吻了一会儿，但很快将他推开，“怎么了？”Jim说，“我还以为你很重视避免在公共场合表现亲密的原则。”

“没错，而现在我要打破这个原则。”Blair说，然后再次用一个激烈的吻占领Jim的嘴唇。

Jim呻吟一声，然后Blair感觉Jim的双手握住他的头发，将他拉近。Blair向前倾身，贴上Jim坚硬的胸膛，他投入这个怀抱，让Jim控制亲吻的节奏。

而Jim似乎很高兴接过控制权——他热烈地亲吻Blair，将他转了个身直到背靠到砖墙上。Blair颤栗起来：Jim的双手正在他身上游荡，爱抚他的肩膀，描绘他的二头肌……

“她根本不懂。”Jim在亲吻之间呢喃地说。

“是的。”Blair表示同意，将Jim拉得更近，让两人的唇贴得更紧。

“她根本不懂我对你的感情。”Jim沉声低语，嘴唇转而吮吸Blair的脖子侧边，描绘他下巴处小小的凹陷，Blair感觉自己的呼吸变得急促起来。

忽然，Jim跪到地上，Blair倒抽了一口凉气，感觉Jim掀起他的T恤，开始在他的腹部落下一个又一个缓慢的吻，然后他的双手来到他的脚踝，轻轻地握在上面。

Jim凉爽干燥的双手慢慢地滑到他的小腿上，感受着那里的肌肉，指尖轻轻拂过小腿上的绒毛。Blair把头靠到墙上：Jim在抚摸他的双腿，用鼻子轻触他脏兮兮的T恤前方，Jim——Jim是在嗅闻他的味道……

“漂亮的男孩。”Jim喃喃地说。

“……噢，我的天啊……”Blair屏住呼吸；天啊，Jim在细细地抚摸他的腿……

“我喜欢你的肌肉，”Jim的声音轻轻落进Blair的T恤，“喜欢你身上的味道……”

Blair打了个哆嗦，因为Jim正因他而兴起，因……他身上的男性气质而兴起。好吧，或许雷夫可以做到不流一滴汗，球衣纤尘不染，但他可以凭身上的汗水味和T恤上的污泥让Jim兴致盎然。

Jim曾领教过桃子的香味、玫瑰的香味，现在却深深地为他身上的汗水味所着迷。

Jim的双手掠过他的膝盖，滑到他的大腿上，开始仔细探索那里的肌肉——经过四年的在警局的奔跑后被锻炼结实得多的肌肉。

Blair颤抖着长吸一口气——他以前从不知道腿部也是自己的敏感带。

Jim的两只手掌正轻轻抚摸Blair大腿的肌肉，感受那里的韧带、肌腱和强度，因为Blair不由自主地绷紧了那些肌肉，努力让自己站稳。

随后，Jim俯下头，用嘴唇描绘Blair勃起的形状——Blair抓住Jim的肩膀向后推开。

庆祝独立日是应该的，但这样也太过了……

“好了，打住——现在我的脑子重新转起来了。”Blair宣布道。但Jim顶着肩膀上的手又向前挤了挤，Blair只好加重手臂的力度以保持两人之间的距离。“你不能在公园里给我口，那边有一大堆警察，记得吗？”他喘着粗气说。

Jim抬起头，皱着眉思考这个问题——然后猛地站起身，抓起Blair的手走到砖砌建筑前。

“老天啊，”Blair紧张地抽着气，而当Jim拉着他穿过男厕所的门时，他闭起双眼，“……老天啊，我造出了一头野兽……”

（译注：下文有公厕play，blowjob）

Jim拉着他径直走向一个隔间，推着他进入里面，然后搭上铁栓将那扇薄薄的门合上，他将铁栓推进锁扣中，隔间门发出一声巨大的咔哒声。

Blair重重咽了咽口水。虽然他一向认为自己在性爱方面相当具有冒险精神，至少相对而言，但他从来不会真的因被发现的可能性而欲望高涨。当然，他偶尔会在车里做爱，但只限于相对偏僻或几乎没可能被打断的地方啊。

而这里——这里可是一个有两组六英尺高的人民公仆正在猛灌啤酒、大步奔跑的棒球场附近的男厕所！这绝对超出了可接受的风险范围。

另外，这里也算不上干净整洁，难道Jim不会——不会感到不适吗？

然而Jim似乎并没有感到不适。他的眼睛充满深沉的欲望，正像看着一块上等牛排一样看着他——老天，Jim看起来真的饥饿难耐。

他伸手揪住Blair的T恤，然后一拧身，让两人交换了位置，现在Blair背靠着隔间门。

Blair看着Jim的眼睛，那里已经变成了一种午夜般的蓝色，他努力保持平稳的呼吸……但忍不住被Jim的情绪和欲望带起一种如痴如醉的感觉。

Jim拉着Blair向后退了一步，自己坐到马桶盖上，然后把Blair拉到他两腿之间，拉下Blair的短裤和内裤。Blair本能地抬起双手，撑住墙壁——上帝啊，他真的要晕过去了，他要喘不过气了。

Jim双手滑到Blair的腰际，一把拉近Blair的臀部，然后将Blair勃起的阴茎含进嘴里……

Blair紧紧闭上双眼，感到Jim的嘴巴包裹了他。Jim的双手握住Blair的腰，紧紧抓着Blair近来一直说服自己那不是无可逃脱的腰间赘肉*的开始。Jim稳稳地把他向前拉，将他更深地送进他潮湿、火热的口腔。Blair的手掌紧紧贴住墙面，胳膊上的肌肉在保持直立的状态下隐隐地抽搐。因为Jim的舌头——Jim的舌头在舔弄他的老二下面……噢，老天，Jim真的很饥饿，他简直要把他生吞了——

（译注：love handles，爱的扶手，指腰部赘肉。想象一下脐橙时，底下的人为了保持平衡或者送力经常会握住上方人的腰部，于是腰部的赘肉刚好提供扶手的作用……这个词也太可爱了。）

——Jim的一只手划过他的腹部，手指沿着右股向下握住他的双球；Blair急促地喘息几下，然后屏住呼吸，无助地将勃起往Jim口中塞，勃起划过Jim的嘴唇和舌头。一下，两下——他无助而短促地挺动几次，然后咽下一声愉悦的叫声，喷射出来，阴茎抽动不止，精液射进Jim嘴里……

他感觉自己的呼吸声响得震天，在白色瓷砖墙壁围起来的如洞穴一般的空荡荡的空间中反射回荡。他忍不住急促的喘吸，感觉无法输送足够的空气到——

——这时，Jim忽然将他向后一推，在他绊倒前及时抓住他此时将将褪到膝盖上方的短裤，然后一把将短裤提到他的臀部，为他穿回裤子。Blair勉强出声询问，“怎么了——啊？”

男厕所的门被嘭的一声推开，传来几个男人的声音。Jim拉住Blair的腰带，将他拉到自己的膝盖上。

Blair被吓了一跳，僵硬地跨坐在Jim腿上——然后更震惊地看到Jim抓起他的双腿，将它们向上提了提。Blair紧张地喘了口气，将两只穿着运动鞋的脚搁在隔间的后墙上，Jim赞同地对他点点头，用口型说，“嘘——”

“——那些家伙也太差了。”这是雷夫的声音。

“毫无策略可言。”布朗的声音中还带着胜利的得意。  
“说起来，”西蒙·班克斯撞开一个隔间门，拉上门闩，“他们是一群消防员——扑火能需要多少策略？毕竟火又不会跑，他们完全不需要考虑以智取胜什么的。”

"Though it probably could," Brown crowed.

Blair使劲咽了一下口水，用口型说道，“见——鬼——！”

Jim奇怪地笑了笑，点点头，专注地听着。

“是啊，”雷夫说，“不过梅根的投球不赖。”

“那倒是，”西蒙的声音传来，声音中带着笑意，“不过可别告诉她。”

此时Jim忽然高声说，“我觉得你们应该告诉她——她是我们有史以来最好的投球手。”Blair吓得瞪大眼睛。

“Ellison？”西蒙·班克斯高声回道，“是你吗？”

Blair屏住呼吸。“是我。”Jim说。

“Jim——你他妈跑哪儿去了？”布朗问道。当他开玩笑地捶了一下隔间的门，Blair差点原地蹦起来。“你没上场，我们赢得很不容易啊。”

“抱歉——刚才有些别的事。”Jim干巴巴地回答。

“说起来，Sandburg也不见了。”布朗指出，“他让一个女孩上场做游击手，然后自己走掉了。”

“那是梅根的朋友。”雷夫说。

“我以为她是Sandburg的朋友。”布朗反驳道。

“不，是梅根的朋友。”雷夫说。

“她是梅根的朋友，也是Sandburg的朋友，你们这些呆瓜。”Jim纠正道。“她叫萨拉。”

“是啊，那姑娘刚才紧张得要命，”布朗说，“真不知道长发小子在想什么。”

“Jim，”雷夫忽然插话道，“你应该去找找他，我想他今天有点吓坏了……”

Blair低低地叹了口气，将下巴向前靠在Jim的肩膀上，Jim伸出温暖的手掌安慰地在他背上轻轻地划着小圈表示安抚。“是的，我会找到他的。”

他们听到巨大的冲水声，然后是西蒙走向洗手池。“Jim，我没有别的意思，”西蒙的声音伴着流水的声音传来，“不过你看到她看向他的眼神了吗？”

“谁？”Jim问。

“卡洛琳啊，”西蒙说，“卡洛琳看向Sandburg的眼神。”

“呵呵，我当时正忙着躲避她看向我的眼神。”Jim说，众人都大笑起来。

“也是……”西蒙的声音中简短地表示了同情，然后又换上粗暴的掩盖，“听着，今年是特殊情况，但是明年我希望你继续打你的一垒，好吗？”

“你打一垒挺不错啊。”布朗指出。

“我不管，”西蒙不耐地回答，“我讨厌一垒，我要做接球手。”

“乔尔今天接得也不错。”布朗调笑道。

西蒙哼了一声，关掉水龙头，朝门口走去。“没错，那是因为我让他把球当成火鸡三明治，他肯定得接住。”随后，他又补充道，“Jim，你走吗？你到底要在里面待多久？”

“西蒙，我刚和我的前妻一起坐了一整个下午，”Jim回答，“你觉得我需要在这里待多久？”

“好吧，好吧，”西蒙被逗笑了，“等下在烧烤桌那边见。”

“回头见，Jim。”雷夫喊道，然后和西蒙一起走出厕所。

“回见，兄弟。”布朗说，“小心点儿，别掉下去了——”然后众人走开了。

Jim开始轻声发笑，Blair抬起头，“Jim，这一点都不好笑。”

Jim表示反对，“挺好笑的。”

“不好笑。”Blair说，将脚踏到地面，站起身。

“好笑。”Jim坚持说。

“你什么时候变成幽默先生了？”Blair问。

Jim挣扎着站起身，“从你和那只猴子搬进来的那天。”

“是猿，不是猴子。”Blair纠正道，“它们完全不一样。”他忽然打了个冷战，这时候才开始消化被发现的危险。上帝，如果刚才被人发现……如果他和Jim在这里被逮到在一起，Jim的嘴还在他身上，那……

Jim侧身绕过他抽出隔间门的门闩，“我们走吧。”

“烧烤聚餐怎么办？”Blair问，跟在他身后。

“去他的烧烤。”jim回答，“我们回家，然后在屋顶上看焰火。”

“你不饿吗？”Blair问，而Jim转过身，狠狠地吻了他一口，力道大让他无法呼吸。

“我饿死了，”Jim低声说，“所以我们赶紧回家，然后到屋顶上看焰火，好吗？”

“噢噢，”Blair说，“好的。”

Jim翘起一边嘴角，“现在明白了？”

“我想是的。”Blair说。

“我爱你，”Jim说，“但我得说，狡猾不是你的长处。”

“是啊，”Blair哼声，抚上Jim的腰际，“好像这整个场景多么微妙似的。”

“嘿，我只是想用你的语言说话，”Jim回答，然后低声道，“又来了。”他拂开Blair的双手，将他推开一点。

“我感觉自己像个溜溜球被你呼来喝去的。”Blair低声抱怨。

男厕所的门被打开，乔尔·塔格特走了进来。

“嗨，Jim。嗨，Blair。”塔格特招呼道，迅速地消失在一个隔间后。

“嗨，乔尔。拜，乔尔。”Jim说着，抓向门把手。

“回见，乔尔。”Blair喊道，跟着Jim走出厕所。

天色已经黯淡下来，两人沿着小径走向停车场。Blair忽然停下脚步，“糟了，我的手套什么的还在萨拉那里。”

“她会保管的。”Jim安慰道。“别管了，走吧。烟花节目就要开始了。”

“好吧，你说的对。”Blair同意道。

两人穿过停车场朝他们的卡车走去——Jim的卡车，Blair在心里这样提醒自己。上车前，Jim将钥匙扔给Blair，因为Jim不在七月四日这天开车。焰火节目在他们开到一半的时候开始：亮粉色、紫色和金色的超新星直冲云霄，然后爆炸、四散、消殒。Blair向Jim投去一眼，后者正瘫坐在副驾驶座上，透过车窗看着夜空。焰火的色彩映照在Jim放松的脸上，变换着光芒，Jim没有看过来，只是伸出手放在Blair的大腿上，下意识地稳定自己的感官，抵抗焰火对感官的冲击*。

（译注：哨兵五感灵敏，但过度接收一种感官刺激可能诱发神游，所以Jim通过接触Blair增加触觉感官的投入，避免感官问题。）

Blair微微一笑，注意力重新放回到前方的路面，同时感受着腿上的Jim手掌的重量，想着即将来临的夜晚。他们会在屋顶铺条毯子，躺在清凉的夜风中，在炽烈的焰火的光芒和声响下做爱，而如果他幸运——如果他足够幸运……

这有点像在危险的战区做爱，但是见鬼的，他们的关系本身几乎就是这样运作的，你不能为了正确性而打压它。而Jim似乎也挺喜欢焰火，虽然有点奇怪；但他似乎很享受在感官的混乱中和Blair亲热……

Jim明显也有一种隐喻的意识。

这就是了，Blair想。他把一只手从方向盘上松开，覆上Jim的手，将他们的十指紧紧交叉在一起。他努力将注意力集中在Jim手掌的温暖感觉上，努力集中精神计划今晚要在屋顶上对Jim做些什么——毕竟，他还欠Jim一次——他可以犒劳Jim一场“货真价实”的感官超载……

Blair狠狠踩下油门，努力去想所有让人高兴的东西，而不是那些焰火正在他刺痛的视网膜上用霓虹灯般的颜色拼写出来的词——

“寄生虫”。

\-----------

（第十七部 完）


End file.
